


Taste of Pearls

by thatgothlibrarian



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Use of both "male" and "female" terms for genitalia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, forgive me Father for I have sinned, trans!laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/pseuds/thatgothlibrarian
Summary: “Keep your mouth open for me, baby.”That night, he dreamed of Laurent, naked and open beneath him, his body strewn with pearls.





	Taste of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

> I did my T shot today, so y'all know what that means: Another offering of trans smut to the Second Puberty gods.
> 
> I use the language that Laurent and Damen use for his bits that I use for mine, and in no way do I intend to represent every trans guy.
> 
> FYI You CAN get pregnant on T. I'm assuming Laurent has a non-hormonal IUD or his tubes tied. Maybe Damen got himself snipped. The possibilities are endless!

Laurent loved being fucked by Damen. He of course loved the way that Damen would slowly show every inch of his body attention, making him writhe and whine before he even entered him. He of course loved the slow way Damen’s thrusts would gain intensity until their bodies were colliding, Damen coming inside him as his own body tensed and exploded around Damen’s cock. The way Damen would collapse into his neck, his breath hot and his lips leaving feather-light kisses, and Laurent would gently card his hands through Damen’s hair, down his back, and kiss Damen’s temple. He loved leaving open-mouth kisses on Damen’s stomach, on his chest, on his thighs before he took him into his mouth. He loved that, even after years of being together, their lovemaking could be so intense and intimate.

 

But that wasn’t fucking. And sometimes, Laurent needed to be fucked. Like tonight. He and Damen had been settling into bed for the night, Laurent reading a book aloud for the both of them, Damen with his head in Laurent’s lap. Laurent had had a rough day at work, and reading and running his hand through Damen’s thick curly hair was already soothing him. But his body and his mind were still keyed up.

 

Damen would hum softly every few minutes as Laurent read to him. Laurent could feel it on his legs and lap.

 

“I love how your voice sounds when you read,” Damen said. His husband sounded so content that it made his heart sing. Laurent finished the chapter and closed the book. 

 

“I suppose it would be a shame if you didn’t,” Laurent chided, giving Damen that small smile that he reserved just for him. He leaned over to place the book back on his nightstand as Damen rose from his lap. Damen went to lie down, turning towards Laurent, but before he could, Laurent straddled Damen’s hips and ran his hands up his strong, broad chest. The tips of his fingers pushed through the dark hair covering Damen’s even darker skin. He shivered as Laurent’s thumbs ran over his nipples, already growing erect. Damen placed a hand on Laurent’s thigh and the other to his face. Their lips met, both lightly moaning as the kiss deepened. They kissed for what felt like forever, tongues running over lips until they were pink and swollen and slick with spit. Gasps were exchanged as the energy shifted, and they shared a heated glance, mouths slightly opened. Laurent felt himself getting wet and he felt Damen’s growing erection underneath him. He ground down onto Damen, eliciting a louder groan and earning him a bite on his lower lip. Laurent smiled as he broke the kiss, leaning in to bring his lips to Damen’s ear.

 

“I want you to fuck me tonight,” he whispered, his voice low and husky. “I want you to fuck me so hard that not only do I forget my name, but that you forget yours. I want you to slam your cock into me again and again until I can’t walk and won’t be able to in the morning.” He nipped at Damen’s earlobe. He felt Damen’s fingers tighten on his skin. Damen was like a caged wild animal straining against chains. He continued, his voice shaky with desire and need. “I want bruises on my hips and thighs and shoulders and neck from you pinning me down. I want you to lose yourself in my body. I need you to lose control. I need you to have your way with me.”

 

Before he had time to register what was happening, he felt himself being flipped onto his back and his hands being pinned onto the bed at the wrist. He smiled, and Damen smiled back, his pupils blown wide and his breath already heavy. Damen moved a hand to grab Laurent’s long pale throat, and his other to reach into Laurent’s boxer briefs. His calloused fingers rubbed his cock before dipping a finger into the wet heat of his entrance.

 

“Fuck, Laurent. You’re going to kill me one day.” 

 

“I love the way you say my name,” Laurent moaned, arching his back and angling his hips to get Damen’s finger deeper. Damen bit where Laurent’s neck met his shoulder. “You make me so fucking wet, Damen.”

 

“You love when I fuck your cunt, don’t you.” Laurent answered with a whimper as Damen added another finger and thrust faster and harder. He clenched every muscle that existed in his pelvic area, needing to pull Damen in and keep him there. He choked out a gasp as Damen angled his thrusts into the spot that made fireworks shoot down to his toes. He pointed his toes so hard they started to cramp and his thighs shook. Damen’s breath was shaky on his neck.

 

“You’re so needy for my cock,” he said, meeting Laurent’s gaze. “I wanna fuck you so bad it hurts. Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” 

 

“Yes,” Laurent managed to breath out after a sharp gasp.

 

“Do you want me to fuck the taste out of your mouth?”

 

“ _ Damen. _ ” His jaw hung slack, his face already contorted with pleasure.

 

“Do you want my cock inside you?” His voice rested in the balance between a growl and a prayer.

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Laurent whined, the words coming out almost as a sob. “Fuck me, Damianos. Please.  _ Aaah, fuck! _ ” He begged. His cunt  _ ached _ . He thought he might die if Damen didn’t fill him right this instance. He needed to feel every inch of his skin being consumed. He needed to feel himself enveloping his lover. He needed to see the look on Damen’s face when he finally penetrated him, as if Laurent’s cunt was a sanctum sanctorum. He needed to feel every nerve in his body explode as Damen took his pleasure.

 

Damen growled as he removed his hands from Laurent’s throat and his cock. He reached over into their nightstand to grab a bottle of lube and placed it in Laurent’s hand. He scooted a little down the bed and dragged down Laurent’s underwear in one quick motion. Then Damen got off the bed completely and pulled Laurent to the foot of the bed by his ankles. Damen shed his underwear clumsily before grabbing Laurent’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. Laurent saw that his cock was already achingly hard and arched up against his stomach.

 

Laurent drank in the sight as Damen started to fist his own cock. He leaned up on one elbow to squeeze lube into his hand. Damen let out a loud keen as Laurent joined his hand with Damen’s to work the lube over his length. Their fingers mingled as Laurent pumped his hand along Damen’s cock. On one down stroke, he grabbed Damen’s balls and massaged them in his hands before firmly squeezing him at the root. He pumped him a few more times, twisting his wrist at the head and running his thumb over the sensitive skin. He felt pre-cum beading under his thumb. Laurent moved his hand so that his wrist wasn’t bent at such an awkward angle and so that he could lightly rub his thumb across the skin of Damen’s knuckles.

 

There was a quiet, reverent moment where Damen rubbed himself along Laurent’s folds and over his growth. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. To him, it felt like the only sound in the world. Laurent let out a sigh: the slick slide was like the first drink of cool water after a cruel summer day.

 

And then Damen was inside him in one hard, quick thrust, fully flush to the backs of his thighs. “Oh  _ fuck _ ,” Laurent choked out when Damen didn’t even give his body time to adjust to his long, thick length and started thrusting in a relentlessly fast rhythm. Damen’s head fell back as he lost himself in the tight heat of Laurent’s body. He fisted his hands into the sheets to hold on to something, anything, as Damen slammed his cock into him. Laurent clenched his jaw, his whole body feeling like it was under so much pressure he would pop at any moment. He felt his mind and body focus onto the point where Damen was driving into him, as if nothing else in the universe mattered more than the joining of their bodies. New stars must be birthed through such sublime ecstasy.

 

“I love the way your cunt feels,” Damen managed to breath out between moans, his eyes screwed up and his mouth hanging open. Damen switched his grip to hold Laurent by the backs of his knees, his voice forcing Laurent back to the present. He canted his hips just so, squeezing around Damen, forcing himself to relax, then clenching tight again. Damen’s thrusts stuttered and he grunted. “You always feel so fucking good. I could fuck you for hours, days, forever.”

 

“Then fuck me harder, baby. I know you need it.” Laurent was practically purring. “You love my cunt that much? Prove it.”

 

Damen pulled out and forced Laurent onto his stomach before slamming into him again. Laurent’s feet tried to find purchase on the floor, but Damen grabbed a thigh in each hand behind the knee, and only the top half of Laurent’s torso was on the bed. His hips were so open, and Damen was able to thrust in so fucking  _ deep _ that he felt it in his stomach. But his cock wasn’t on the bed, and the lack of friction was making him dizzy. He felt the pleasure build and build but he had always had a hard time coming without his cock being touched. Damen knew this. He rocked his hips backwards on Damen’s dick as best he could, chasing his pleasure, his ass bouncing as their thrusts met. The sight must have been too much for Damen because he dropped one of Laurent’s legs and proceeded to spank him, hard. The skin stung until the pain dulled away into a deep pleasure.

 

“You like seeing my ass bounce on your dick, huh?” Laurent said as he turned his head to the side. He was rewarded with another spank and hard thrust. Damen reached his hand down to Laurent’s open, drooling mouth, forcing his fingers inside. Laurent closed his lips around the fingers and sucked and moaned. He ran his tongue between each finger and sucked so hard his cheeks hallowed. With great reluctance, Damen removed his hand only to run his spit-slicked fingers over Laurent’s asshole. He pushed in with one and then two, and Laurent could feel the divine fullness and pressure where Damen’s cock and fingers pushed together in his body. He gasped so sharply and high that it came out as a squeak.

 

“And you’re such a slut for my dick tonight, huh.” The sounds of their skin slapping punctuated his words.

 

Laurent felt the arm that was holding up his leg start to shake. Damen dropped his leg and leaned over his back, slowing his thrusts but not sacrificing how hard or deep they were. Laurent ground back into Damen, his hips forming circles. The combination of the two fingers in his ass and Damen in his cunt made sparks ignite deep in his belly. He felt Damen leave wet kisses on his shoulders and back as they rocked and breathed together.

 

Damen pulled out with a grunt and moved onto the bed. He brought Laurent up with him, and for a moment, they just held each other and breathed, their foreheads and noses touching. Even with Damen’s stamina, sometimes they both needed a break. Laurent’s body was starting to feel overwhelmed from being fucked so hard and not being able to come. Damen placed a quick kiss on Laurent’s lips before sitting up on his heels.

 

Laurent maneuvered himself so that he was on his back, his head and shoulders slightly hanging off the edge of the bed. Damen positioned himself between Laurent’s waiting thighs which wrapped around his waist as if they were the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth. He placed a hand on Laurent’s hip, pressing him down with all his strength, his bicep twitching. He leaned over Laurent and put his other hand on the mattress.

 

Then Damen’s cock was slamming into Laurent once more with no preamble. He held on to Damen’s forearm and held the other hand at his hip. Damen was fucking him so hard that he was inching off the bed more and more. The blood started to rush to his head, and he felt hazy and dizzy and so ready to burst. His cock was rubbed slightly each time Damen thrust into him.

 

“God, Damen. I love your cock.” It seemed to be the only coherent statement he would ever be able to form. His breathing grew more labored, and Damen never slowed for a second. He could now reach back a hand and push against the floor with his fingertips. His whole body was on fire.

 

Damen grabbed his thighs and pulled him back onto the bed. He spread Laurent’s legs even wider and pushed his knees back to his ears.

 

Laurent screamed. “You’re--” gasp “so--” moan “fucking--” scream “ _ big _ .” He felt his hole stretching so wide as if it were made just for Damen’s cock, his body becoming just a vessel to be fucked and savored. Damen’s hips were snapping up at the end of each thrust, pounding into Laurent’s g-spot. But he still couldn’t come. His body was making the climb, but right on the edge it stopped and the pressure kept building.

 

He couldn’t even move, his body as taught as a bow string as Damen impossibly fucked him even faster. His mouth was open, frozen in a silent scream. If his heart was beating or if he was breathing, he couldn’t tell. 

 

A bead of sweat dropped from Damen’s forehead onto Laurent’s muscled stomach. “Laurent,  _ shit _ , ah, I--I’m close.”

 

Laurent tightened his walls and let out a loud moan. “Then come in me,” he breathed out as he looked into Damen’s eyes.

 

Damen grunted and  _ ah _ ’d repeatedly as his hips lost their rhythm and he shot his spend deep into Laurent.

 

“Fuck yes, baby,” Laurent gritted out as Damen fucked through his orgasm. His own body was shaking, still desperate for release.

  
  
  


Damen loved fucking Laurent. He knew that Laurent liked it soft and tender, even if he didn’t like to admit to it. He knew every spot on his body to tease that made Laurent’s breath hitch. He loved the wet drag of Laurent’s cunt or mouth or ass around his cock. He loved when their bodies could get no closer and they became one being.

 

But that wasn’t fucking. And when he and Laurent let go and sought their pleasure with savage intensity, his mind and body emptied except for the pleasure he felt.

 

When he came inside Laurent, his vision went white and he heard his heart beating in his ears. It was all so overwhelming. He had no idea how one person could feel so good. He had no idea how he got so lucky to call that person his.

 

As he came back, he felt Laurent whimpering and shaking underneath him. He pulled out and, after a moment, saw his come start to leak from Laurent’s cunt and pool at the lip above his taint.

 

Damen couldn’t take his eyes away.

 

He wrapped his arms around Laurent’s thighs and dove his head down between them. He ran his tongue in circles around the clenched hole, occasionally dipping in, to catch every drop that came from his body. His spend tasted musky and bitter, mixing with Laurent’s wetness and the lube they used. He felt Laurent’s thighs squeeze against his head as his tongue continued to work, moving on to the small growth of his cock. He alternated between long licks with his tongue flat and small tight circles with his tongue pointed.

 

Damen sucked Laurent’s cock between his lips and teased his tongue against the tip with each suck. Laurent started moaning and didn’t stop, his breath so heavy it was ragged, his voice absolutely wrecked. He writhed into Damen’s face, his trimmed pubic hair scratching into the skin of Damen’s cheeks. Damen breathed in the smell of sex through his nose and never released the suction in his mouth.

 

He felt Laurent start to clench and shake again. He pulled his mouth away and flipped himself onto his back, the top of his head pointed back toward Laurent. He reached back and pulled Laurent to sit on his face so that he could lean forward and brace himself on Damen’s chest. He kept his arms wrapped around Laurent’s thighs.

 

“Fuck yourself on my tongue,” he commanded. And Laurent did. He rocked his hips over Damen’s mouth and Damen continued to suck and lick every exposed inch until his face was soaked. Some more of his come dripped out with the new angle, tangy salty on his tongue.

 

The rolls of Laurent’s hips became faster and tighter as he sought friction for his raw, swollen cock. Damen knew he was close. He took one hand and pushed two fingers into Laurent’s wet heat and one into his ass.

 

“ _ Oh my god _ ,” Laurent said in a long, loud moan. His rocking turned into riding as he bounced himself on Damen’s fingers. Damen worked his fingers in and out in sync, still worshipping Laurent’s small cock with his mouth.

 

“ _ God. Oh god. Fuck. Shit.  _ **_Damen. Damen yes. Yes! YeAAAH!_ ** ” Laurent’s voice cracked as his voice went loud and high as he came. Damen felt Laurent clench his walls and his ass around his fingers, still thrusting in until Laurent could no longer stand it. Laurent’s keens and yells turned into whimpers and hisses as he rode out his orgasm and succumbed to oversensitivity. Damen pulled out his fingers and drew away from his growth. He placed sloppy kisses on Laurent’s overheated skin where his ass and his thighs met. Laurent was leaning forward onto his locked arms, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Damen felt him twitch every so often above him.

 

Sometime during, his cock had become rock hard again. He bit one of Laurent’s cheeks and moaned as his hips snapped up unconsciously. 

 

“God I love the way you taste,” Damen said as he continued to kiss and nip at Laurent’s sensitive skin. He bit and sucked so hard in places that he marked them. His moans grew needy as he widened his thighs.

 

Then he felt Laurent lower down and take his cock into his mouth in one quick swallow until he was gagging. Damen saw stars and let out a muttered curse. Laurent placed his hands on Damen’s hips as he briefly removed his mouth.

 

“Fuck my mouth. Make me choke on it.”

 

Which was all the encouragement Damen needed. He bucked up into Laurent’s open throat over and over.  His mouth was warm and wet and his cock ran over Laurent’s tongue with each thrust. He couldn’t see, but he could feel spit running out of Laurent’s mouth over his dick in long thick strands as he moaned and sputtered. Laurent pushed his hips down hard enough to stop him, and Damen had to grab Laurent’s hips so tightly he was sure they would bruise when Laurent took his dick into his throat almost to the hilt and swallowed around him. He choked out a curse as his head fell back into the mattress.

 

Laurent’s mouth was so heavenly, and he already felt his orgasm building, his balls tightening. He pulled Laurent off and forced him to sit back on his heels on the bed. Damen reared up onto his knees so that his dick was in Laurent’s face. Laurent went to take him back into his mouth, but Damen stopped him. Instead, he grabbed a fistful of Laurent’s silky blond hair and held him in place.

 

“Keep your mouth open for me, baby.”

 

His husband opened his mouth wider and stuck out his tongue, his blue eyes staring back at him with so much heat he thought he might burn from it. Damen took his cock into his hand and jerked himself quickly. It didn’t take long for his orgasm to hit him this time, and he ejaculated his hot white semen onto Laurent’s face and into his mouth with a drawn out grunt. Laurent startled and gasped as it landed on his skin. Globs were dripping from his eyelashes and his hair, running down his flushed cheeks.

 

Damen’s cock started to soften in his hand as he rubbed the head over Laurent’s lips, and he sat back to match Laurent’s height. He quickly licked into Laurent’s still open mouth, again tasting his own come on Laurent’s tongue and lips. He kissed each drop from his face and eyes. He unfisted the hand in Laurent’s hair to run his fingers through it, and Laurent nuzzled into the hand with a soft hum.

 

His kisses turned lazy and soft, almost chaste, as the come was completely kissed off Laurent’s face. Their bruised lips barely touched as they caught their breaths.

 

“Did I make you feel good, sweetheart?” Damen whispered into Laurent’s mouth.

 

“Mmhmm,” he let out a contented sigh. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to how you fuck me.” Laurent gave him a gentle kiss and lowered them both to lie down. “Thinking about you fucking me and actually being fucked by you are two vastly different things. Still, even after being married to you.”

 

“And how often do you think about me fucking you?” He knew that Laurent touched himself. Sometimes when one of them travelled for work, Laurent would call him and narrate each touch, leaving Damen desperate as he heard the moans coming through the phone. The mental image of Laurent writhing in their bed alone, thinking about him, made his cock twitch again. He wondered what decadent, filthy fantasies he had that he hadn’t shared with Damen.

 

“Let’s just say I have to take more bathroom breaks at work the few days after I do my T shot,” he said into Damen’s neck. Damen chuckled and wrapped his arms around him to pull him closer.

 

“I love you, Laurent.” He kissed his forehead and rubbed his back, and he fell asleep to the feeling of Laurent lazily kissing “I love you’s” onto his skin.

 

That night, he dreamed of Laurent, naked and open beneath him, his body strewn with pearls.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me on tumblr @thatgothlibrarian, and feel free to message for my Discord! I'm also in the CaPri discord so you can hit me up there.


End file.
